pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alphonse Nickerson
Alphonse Nickerson (who dreads being called "Fonzey") is a student at Danville High School. It's been mentioned that he and Albert used to attend the same middle school. Alphonse and Albert are the very image of "frenemies". They have even developed a strictly-followed schedule as to what day they are friends and what day they are enemies. They have absolutely no reason to have done this, and it has been noted that they are better at being convincing friends than enemies. Alphonse also rather likes Irving, who he calls "an adorable little scamp", much to Albert's confused disgust. Along with this, he is a great fan of Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, who he talks about as though she's a super-herione. He has heard of Phineas and Ferb, and he does not believe they are children. Rather, he has decided that they are thirty-seven year old dwarf-people (thusly causing him to refer to them strictly as "Mr. Flynn" and "Mr. Fletcher"), and everybody is too stunned by this assumption to tell him otherwise. Alphonse has an extreme smart-alecky streak, and if he can think of any remark to make, rest assured that he will make it. This often gets him some trouble with his peers. He is very easily annoyed by females, and yet he will otherwise break into moronic babbling when approached by them. Alphonse, while having great endurance, is very weak in terms of muscular strength and can lift nothing heavier than his saxophone case, and even with that he's still nearly dragging it. He plays an alto saxophone in the marching band, and he is decently skilled at it. However, it also makes him a bit of a show-off, and he often performs on the roof of his apartment too late at night for his neighbors' tastes. Aside from this, he is also considerably good with technology (though not nearly to the degree of Phineas and Ferb) and has re-programmed his Guitar Hero set to have solos based on his standardized test answer forms--Alphonse is a colossal geek, by the way. It has also been noted that he has a ridiculous amount of luck when playing Bingo. Alphonse is also the head of the Danvillean Division of the Nerd's Society, at which he is rather absent-minded, quite to the annoyance of other members. Nonetheless, they keep him and show him respect to his face, and he is very proud of the plaque located outside his office, which is "shinier than everyone else's". He is also in the "Sander Cordigy" fanclub, who is another special effects producer and usually compared to Clive Addison, the difference being that Cordigy's films are very art-house. As such, the fans often get to arguing with Finkies and Speckies alike at conventions. In school, his strongest stubject is chemistry, and his weakest is art, due to that he can only draw circles. And no, he never takes his sunglasses off. Appearances: Battle of the Marching Bands (first appearance) Ms. Massacre The Legend of Saxquatch Jones Squared Dancing Irving and Albert Go to the Googolplex Family Feud (Part One: World-Wide Superchain) Family Feud (Part Two: the Power of Apology) The Seventh Annual Celebration of Nerdstock The Art of Failure Would the Owner of the Blue SUV Please Stand Up? GEESE! Super-Robot-Mega-Mecha-Bus-Anime GO! Albert Gets Hurt a Lot One Million Bottles of Pop on the Wall FREE BIRD! Rhinoceros Dreams Jump for the Sky To Kill a Mocking-Nerd (Part One: the Final Word) To Kill a Mocking-Nerd (Part Two: Decisions) Geometric Garden Circle of Love Prince Albert in a Can Opposite Day S.S.D.S Fiddler In the Loop Quiet-Us Stuck On You Mr. Phil and the Five O'clock Train Star Mech Quotes: Category:Males Category:Teens Category:PoptartPlus's Pages Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Boys